Crash and Burn
by kitotterkat
Summary: In sixth year, Harry was Ginny’s, and Ginny was Harry’s. Now Harry’s off to find the horcruxes, and is leaving Ginny behind. Bill and Fleur’s wedding is the last time they’ll have together possibly forever. Can they make the most of it? HG, RHr


Summary: In sixth year, Harry was Ginny's, and Ginny was Harry's. Now Harry's off to find the horcruxes, and is leaving Ginny behind. Bill and Fleur's wedding is the last time they'll have together- possibly forever. Can they make the most of it? HG, RHr

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song from this story. The song lyrics, "Crash and Burn," belong to Savage Garden.

A/N- Here's my latest one shot- hope you enjoy!

Crash and Burn 

_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And the world has turned it's back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart**_

_**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**_

_**It's hard to find relief**_

_**and people can be so cold**_

Hermione's Point- of- View: 

Ginny was crying again.

She's been crying an awful lot lately.

I mean, it's not like I don't condone it, she did break up with her boyfriend. I guess I just had no idea how close they really were. In front of Ron and I, it was Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, or a quick kiss before they parted. I mean, surely never anything like Ron and Lavender.

I asked Ginny about it, because I really was wondering. She said, "When you love someone, you don't need to swap spit to be in a happy relationship."

Then she started crying again.

Ron is kind of just looking at her when it happens, like if he looks at her long enough, she'll miraculously stop whinging or something.

It hasn't happened yet.

And he's been looking at her for about . . . two days now.

He doesn't have to look at her much anymore. Harry arrived two hours ago, and Ginny hadn't been seen by anyone since then.

Well, except . . . for me, right now. I just happen to be one of those people who remembered the counter curse for 'Collorptorous'

Ginny Weasley can't escape a fine- tuned mind.

So anyway, she's sitting in these emerald green dress robes, just crying like crazy.

And I really don't know what to do about it.

_**When darkness is upon your door**_

_**and you feel like you can't take anymore**_

Harry's Point- of- View: 

I've been at the Burrow for a grand total of two hours, twelve minutes and seven seconds.  
Everything and nothing has happened in that span of time.

I mean, I got to the Burrow, hear this door slam and a slapping of feet, and then a shriek "Ginny, get back down here right now!" Mrs. Weasley, of course. Then I'm tackled like I'm a linebacker or something by Hermione, who's (apparently) missed me like crazy.

Yeah, me too, Hermione. Those two days were really torture. No, really, I was just pining for you.

I mean, she's my best mate and everything, but I guess girls will just always be a different kind of person than guys. Guys make sense.

Girls don't.

I mean, I guess Ginny made sense. She was always really honest . . . . sometimes even too honest. She'd start a lot of sentences off with "Harry, you prat . . . "

You knew that what followed couldn't be too great for your self- esteem, but you never had to worry about something going unsaid. Ginny was constantly honest.

Another one of those "too honest" times took place about four days ago. It was at Dumbledore's funeral . . . . . he was always a mentor, a friend, and I could always trust him. In the past year, he became kind of like a father. And I knew, when we were in that lake and I was begging that higher power up there to let him live, I knew he was dead. I KNEW I had just sealed his fate- if I loved someone, they'll die.

_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And a loyal friend is hard to find**_

_**You're caught in a one way street**_

_**With the monsters in your head**_

I don't really know about Ron and Hermione- they should have been dead ages ago. I guess they're just lucky.

I decided I loved Ginny about a month ago . . . . it was a really simple thing that happened . . .we were just sitting on the couch together, really late at night. It was just us . . . . just sitting on the couch, watching the fire burn. Ginny was spread out, with her head in my lap, and I was just looking into the fire. It was so serene, so peaceful.

She grabbed my fingers and started to kiss them, and I really thought "I've never been so protected, so safe in my whole life. I never want this feeling to go away."

Safe, protected. I always felt that way with Ginny.  
Happy. I felt that with her too.

And for the first time, I felt something totally new.

In love.

You just know . . . . . it was an undeniable kind of love, that kind I just couldn't ignore.

I think she felt it too. It would be too cruel if it were one of those "unrequited love" things.

But I haven't seen Gin since I've been over. I mean, yeah, I know . . . .it's been two hours, and she's probably just getting ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight, but I just know it's because of me. I KNOW I broke her heart.

What she doesn't know is that it broke my heart too. But I can go on. Somehow I can swallow the pain that went down my throat like a dry lump, and go on with my day- not truly happy, but not completely miserable either.

I couldn't ever do that if she died. I could never get up, never feel anything but regret, bitterness, hate and misery.

And by the time I leave (which is in two days, right after the wedding) with Ron and Hermione, she'll know.

_**When hopes and dreams are far away and**_

_**You feel like you can't face the day**_

But remember I was talking to you about that whole "everything and nothing has happened since I've come" Thing?

Here's the headline.

BEST FRIENDS HOOK UP AND TELL BOY WHO LIVED

Yeah, that's right. Best friends AKA Ron and Hermione hooked up, and told Boy Who Lived AKA me.

Yeah, that's right. Ron and Hermione are officially dating.

It's about damn time I guess.

Other than that . . .. well, I'm in my dress robes, I've been charming odds and ends ever since I've walked in the door, and . . . . the rehearsal is starting in . . . . . fifteen minutes.

Let the games begin.

_**And there has always been heartache and pain**_

_**And when it's over you'll breathe again**_

_**You'll breath again**_

Ron's Point- of- View: 

My GIRLFRIEND can do a lot of impossible, amazing, and great things for her friends, her house, her school, and the world.

Getting my little sister, Hurricane Ginny, out of her room after about the worst breakup you can possibly imagine apparently is not one of her talents.

I've joined forces with my girlfriend (can't say that enough) and tried to help.

It's not working real well.

"Ginny . . . . "  
"GO AWAY RON."

"But Gin, if you just . . . "  
"GO AWAY HERMIONE."

"If you'd just . . ."  
"I'M NOT COMING OUT."

"But . . ."  
"NO."

Fred and George have just passed the door, and are now going to try to help. Oh, sure, they'll get her out for sure.

"Ginny, we're calling mum . . . .and I don't think she'll take too kindly to the fact that you're making her practically adopted son uncomfortable by forcing half your family to stand by the door trying to coax you to come out."   
Silence.

"Give me ten minutes to clean my face."

Bloody Jerks.

Ginny's Point- of- View: 

I REALLY should have stayed in my room. I mean, sure, mum would have most likely blasted my door down and given me that predatory tiger look. But there actually might have been a slight chance that she genuinely understood, and gave me a reprieve, at least from tonight.

OR AT LEAST CHANGED THE SEAT ASSIGNMENTS.

It worked out that I'm basically surrounded by Fleur's French- speaking, terrible English speaking family.

You know, except for Harry Potter.

I mean, how bloody perfect.

To be fair, the person that made the seat assignment didn't know Harry and I were going out, much less that we just went through a gut- wrenching break up.

I mean, Hogwarts and Fred and George knew, and that was basically it. We didn't exactly broadcast it- I didn't exactly write:

Dear Mum, Harry and I are going out. MAN, is he a great kisser!

No. Definitely not. It was more: Hey mum, school's great, Snape sucks. Bye, Gin.

So it's basically me, and Harry.

We have actually talked. Man, was it enthralling. So enthralling, in fact, that I'm going to write it down. What a shame if you missed a single word of it.

Harry: Hey . . . hey . . . . Ginny.

Ginny: Um, hi Harry.

Harry: Look, Gin, I need to talk to you . . . .

Ginny: I think that's mom, gotta go.

So I got up and walked around for a good ten minutes, before going back to my seat. OBVIOUSLY, mum did NOT need me, I just . . .wanted to avoid him. Is that so bad!

I really am trying to avoid him. It's just . . . a bit hard when he's sitting right there. I've basically been trying to listen to Fleur's grandparents (The grandmother's hitting the grandfather for some reason- I don't know what they could be on about) but this is hard, as I do not speak French.

Food's here. Harry's stuffing his face, so at least he can't talk to me now.

I've been walking around this house for the last hour- food's done, obviously, and Harry can actually talk to me, but I won't let him. Which, of course, is why I am walking around pretending to talk to my brothers, and Fleur's relatives that can actually speak English (Broken English, but English nonetheless)

This girl just approached me. Apparently, her name is Gabrielle Delacour. Of course, I know her. She's Fleur's little sister- Harry rescued her from the lake in his fourth year.  
"Bonjour." At least I know that much French, because this is how Gabrielle began.

"Hey." I'm not exactly a conformist.

"So, I heard you're close with Haree" That's how it sounded, at least.

"Not really. Others are closer." I reply shortly.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asks.

I roll my eyes. "Harry doesn't have a girlfriend. He can't stand commitment."  
Gabrielle seems a bit bummed. She obviously likes the guy. I mean, I actually feel relatively sorry for her. Then again, mostly . . . . not. I mean, he was my boyfriend, right?  
Boyfriend.

Okay. That does it.

I'm ditchin' this party.

Hermione's Point- of- View: 

Ginny has officially left the party. She's holed up in her room- once again. I wish she would open the door, but she won't. Which poses a problematic situation, as the spare room in my bed is where I sleep.

"Hermione, why are you banging on the door?" My oh-so-brilliant boyfriend has apparently decided to make his presence known.

"Because Ginny won't let me in." I reply. It is pretty obvious.

"Again? Okay, one easily solved crisis at a time. First of all, Reducto!" The door has been reduced to the size of my doors in the Barbie dream houses- leaving plenty of space to step in. When we're both in the room, Ron mutters the counter curse. The door squelches back into place as it grows.

"Second of all . . . " he begins, turning his attention back to me, and now Ginny, "Ginny, what the heck? You just left right in the middle. I mean, you're a bridesmaid. You're expected to say a couple of words."  
Ginny looks at my boyfriend in a rather predatory way. "Ron," she hisses "Mum put me right next to Harry! You, Hermione, the twins, Harry and I are the only ones here that know Harry and I were going out. I'm not about to tell mum, so I basically had to sit next to my . . . . estranged boyfriend . . . . for the dinner."  
"You never really did that." I pointed out. "You were sitting by Fred and George for practically the whole night."

Ginny looked at me seriously. "You just don't get it, do you? How would you feel if Ron broke up with you? Not because he didn't love you, not because he was worried about the friendship . . . . because he was afraid you'd die? Or he'd die? How would you feel if you knew that in three days you might never see the person you care most about in this entire world ever again?"

Now I feel like pond scum. Ginny's completely right: I didn't look at her side- I just assumed that she broke up with her boyfriend. I assumed the feelings would be like the remorse I had when I ended it with Viktor.

And only now did I realize just how wrong I was.

…….

It's now twelve o'clock. Ginny's been sleeping since eight, and Harry and Ron retired at approximately ten thirty. I've basically been lying in bed for an hour and a half- not really knowing how to relate to Ginny at all. However, based on my discernments, I think it's one of those things that you can't really relate to until it happens to you. I mean, how can you envision your worst nightmare in the fullest possible way? Would I want to envision what life would be like for me if Harry and Ron switched fates?

A long time ago, when I was about eight years old, mum was pregnant with her second child. Two months before the due date, mum lost the baby. It was so painful for her, but to this day, I still can't really get what it must be like for her. I really can't imagine having that 'empty space' until it's there.

I guess you could say that occurrence is why I turned to books in the first place. I tried to pick other people's brain on how to deal with loss. The first books I checked out were self- help books, and then I moved on to psychology books. Nothing seemed to really help, but in that time, I realized that most things could be solved with knowledge. I also learned that maybe the reason that I couldn't relate to her is because I lacked 'empathy'- the ability to relate to others.

Apparently, I didn't. Or, I don't in this case, because I asked Fred and Ron and George, and they all collectively agreed that they couldn't relate to Ginny's pain right now either.

That made me feel a bit better.

All I can say is that tomorrow is the wedding, and it is also the last full day that Harry, Ron and I will be at the Burrow. Harry has something to tell Ginny, and Ginny doesn't exactly want to hear anything right now.

All I can say, specifically, is let the games begin.

_**You'll breathe again . . .**_

(Day of the Wedding)

_Ginny's Point- of- View:_

I guess I anticipated this day as difficult- I mean, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. But with all the love in the rooms, and with Hermione and Ron wrapped around each other like pretzels, and even Fred and George sweet-talking their girlfriends Katie and Angelina, it's like I'm the only one that doesn't have a date besides Harry. I mean, even Gabrielle has a date- she's dancing with her cousin's best friend.

It's basically been torture. I've broken down crying six times already- twice getting ready, twice during the ceremony, once during the first dance, and once after I walked in on Ron and Hermione- aka, the superglued tongues couple.

I wish, wish, I could leave, but I really can't. Here's the conversation that went down between mum and I this morning:  
Mum: Ginerva (this means business) I don't want to hear about you skipping out on the party tonight, making no effort to talk to Fleur's relatives, or bashing Harry to Gabrielle (That bitch!)

Me: Mum, I didn't bash Harry in front of Gabrielle. (This is true- everything I said is 100 certified proof)

Mum: Ginerva, don't lie to me. That's one more tick on your reputation.

Me: Sorry mum.

Mum: I'll be watching you closely tonight. You have been warned. (Snarl like a tiger)

Me: (Scared) Yes, mum.

So, as you can see, I really can't do anything tonight except eat pinafores, make sweet toasts, and dance appropriately with appropriate people- aka, my brothers, and whoever else asks me for a dance.

Or a waltz, more likely- this music is dull.

"Ginny?"

Crap. Harry.  
"Will you dance with me?" He asks.  
Damn. No chance of proving to my mum he's not an appropriate person? No.

"Sure."

**_When you feel all alone_**

_**And the world has turned it's back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please**_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Harry's Point- of- View:_

I've been practicing this speech to Ginny since about . . . . about two hours after we first broke up, actually. And here's the moment- and I find myself not able to speak.

Ginny's looking radiant- really. Fleur finally got it together and abandoned the sickly hot pink dresses and settled for a fairer pink. This pink seems to be made for Ginny, and it's a strapless dress with a scooping back. I've never been so infatuated.

Or in love. This is definitely love- dancing near the lake on a new wood base, floating candles swimming in the water, soft music playing in the background, the heat of summer, and the intoxicating natural jasmine smell- it's all the perfect atmosphere.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny's voice seems softer, more velvety, and a lot more broken.

"What?" I could have sworn I asked her to dance.

Ginny sighs. "I know you Harry. Don't even try to pretend that you didn't bring me over here to tell me something."

I can't get anything past that girl- I really can't.

"Okay." I relent. It's the best policy with her- just to be honest. You know she'll get it out of you eventually anyway. "Yes, I did want to talk to you."

What about?" She asks. But you just know she already subconsciously knows.

"About tomorrow." I say.

"I knew it." She mutters. She thinks I can't hear her.

"Yeah." I say, really smoothly. . . obviously. By the way, I'm being sarcastic. "Ginny, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't know if I'll ever come back."

"Don't say that." She says suddenly. "Don't you dare say that, Harry Potter. You can't, you can't give up yet." I feel a wetness on my shoulder.

"I'm not giving up, Gin. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to give it my all, and if I kill him- great. Then I'm coming back for you and we'll live together- happy- forever."

"What makes you think I'll wait?" 

"Because you'd be breaking my heart if you didn't." I say quietly. I know Ginny would never not wait if she did love me- which I hope she does- so my guess is that she's just trying to make me not go. So I begin my speech.

"Ginny, I am going tomorrow, and I'm taking Ron and Hermione. But not you . . . . and I need you to know why.

Ginny, I could, somehow, get up out of bed the day after our breakup because the fact that I knew you were alive made me realize that if you were alive, there would be some quiet hope that you'd be there when this is all over, and we'd at least have a chance of getting together later in life. It's like, I can eat, even though food tastes like cardboard, and I can fly, even though all the magic is gone, and I can talk to Ron and Hermione, and I can help set up for the party and it's all not as good as it could be with you, if we were going out, and I know that. But it's better than not being able to get out of bed. Because, Ginny, if you were lost . . . .Ginny Weasley, I swear to god, I would not be able to live. And I know that you think 'hey, Voldemort already knows me, and he already hates my family . . .' But he wants to get rid of me, first and foremost.  
If he ever knew how much you meant to me . . . how much I think of you . . . how much better my life is when you're in it . . . .

You'd be dead tomorrow."

We've stopped dancing. There's nobody here except us. The world is frozen, and Ginny is arms length away from me- looking at me with a confused face.

"Aw, Gin, don't you get it? Ginny, I love you. And the people I love . . . .they are all lost. I know you don't like it, and I know you probably don't understand . . . but I know Voldemort, I know I do. I know that this'll be better for you- not always waiting for a letter from me- moving on, going to school . . . . you deserve to have a normal life."

There was silence for three minutes. 

"Harry . . ." Ginny began quietly. "It doesn't matter if we're going out or if we're not. I love you and you love me, thank god. I can't just move on with my life knowing that the man I love will be in danger 24/ 7. Even before we were going out, I knew that I liked you differently . . .. but when we were going out, and when we were lying together, I felt so incredibly safe and calm and blissful, that I just knew it. I haven't ever felt so calm, and unsettled, when you're around. My stomach is always doing those crazy backflips around you, but then I feel just completely safe, Harry. You make me feel safe, Harry.  
We can go out officially, or we cannot. But my feelings will not, and will not ever, change. I will await your letter, because I want to know if you're safe. I'll go to school, and I'll accept that you have a bond with Ron and Hermione we might not ever have- that you almost trust them to live.   
You don't trust me to live . . . . it's like you think I'm not capable of fighting or something. I know I'm not of age, which is why I'm not arguing- I know I'd be useless to you if I went- and probably a hindrance, because I can't do magic outside of school. But if a death eater puts a wand to me, I swear to god, I'll blast him or her so quickly they won't even see what's happened.

I'm not going to die because I know I have more to live for. I'm not going to doubt you because I know you have a side to trust. I'm not going to grieve for you because I know that you want me to be happy. I'm not going to fight you because I love you.  
I don't understand, but I accept it. Maybe I'm doing this blindly, maybe I shouldn't be accepting this defeat, but I do because I love you."

Harry touched her face- almost nervously, at first. "I love you too, Ginny Weasley. And I promise, no matter what, when you fall, I'll be the one to help you up."

"I understand you have to go . . . . but I wish you didn't have to." A small tear fell from Ginny's eye. Harry brushed it away.

"Don't cry . . .you'll make me start."  
The tears started falling faster in both their eyes, as two lovers, once under the moonlight, shared their last dance, their last hug, and their first and last love, possibly forever.

On the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny and Harry made vows of their love, and vows to stay together, and to finish the war together.

Maybe the song will change, and maybe the tempo will stay the same forever. We'd all like to put our song on repeat and play it again and again until the words become habit, and the melodies are second- nature.

Weddings are all about vows made to one person from another. They vow to be together forever, even though sometimes they're not. At the time, they'd like to be.

Then things change, like the changing of a tempo when a song ends. But soon a new song starts up, and all you can do is take your partner, and share in a new dance.

Maybe it wasn't as good as the last one, but it's a start.

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

You're not alone A/N: Yayy . . . this was in the making for quite awhile- this song, in my opinion, completely embodies the struggles that Harry and Ginny go through. I hope you enjoyed this story, because I had such a fun time writing it! I have a follow-up to this story, so if you liked it, please leave a message if you would like me to post it! Thanks so much for reading once again, and please leave a review. Good or bad, I would love to know your thoughts and opinions on what I could improve in my writing. See you all later, Kitotterkat 


End file.
